sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Noire the Sheep
"I'll try not to break any dishes!" Noire is a 17 year old sheep currently working as a maid and personal guard of Blackjack's mother, Genesis Alto. Noire was born into an aristocratic family and lived well for a little while. She soon became an orphan whose parents were killed by an anarchist(that i have yet to create) who targets influential families to bring about chaos within the populace. She luckily wasn't home during the murder, but she was incredibly distraught when the news reached her. Noire couldn't bear living with her aunt when she took her in. Without thinking, she ran away and began to live life on the streets of Costa de la Luna. During this time, she met another runaway named Lyn and the two become thieves. The two often stole from tourists who had no knowledge of the area. However, they soon met experienced constant nightmares. Weeks of nightmares eventually culminated in their newfound ability to summon and utilize all-powerful beings called Guardians. Concept and Creation wip History wip Personality Noire is quite an optimistic individual who is grateful for the new life that Blackjack has given her. She is determined to not only be a good maid, but to also protect Blackjack's mother feeling as she owes the Alto family her life. She's also pretty clumsy as she often drops plates while cleaning them, or knocking down vases by accident. Noire is also a little shy, though she does like the thought of making new friends. Appearance Noire is a white sheep standing at around 3'1 and weighs about 64 pounds. Noire has a large patch of wool on top of her head and more wool is pulled into two pigtails on the back. She also has blue eyes and a light shade of gray for her skin. She is most commonly seen wearing her maid uniform. Powers and Abilities Noire has the ability to summon her Guardian, Unnatural Law which is able to create small black holes that can consume anything within 7 feet due to a powerful force. These black holes are stationary and they also disappear within one minute and another minute is needed to create another one. Its secondary ability is to tear a hole in the fabric of reality in order warp to different locations. This ability has an area of 300 feet and does not have a cool down time. Guardian Stats Power: A''' Speed: D''' Range: B''' Durability: '''C Precision:' D' Potential: A Trivia * Despite being a white sheep, she was given the nickname Noire which means black in French. This is because Blackjack found it odd that an innocent looking white sheep would be a petty thief in the bad part of Costa de la Luna. Blackjack also loves the irony of it. * Noire, alongside Lyn received their Guardians in an odd manner compared to everyone else. Instead of coming into contact with one and completing their trials, the duo got them due to the nightmares. These spontaneous nightmares are rare, but their minds created them as a defense mechanism against the nightmares. * She is the only friend of Blackjack that calls him by his actual name, Cecilio. Quotes "Oh...um...s-sorry Cecilio, I accidentally broke a few plates again." "No need to worry Cecilio, Lyn and I will do our best in protecting your mother! That killer won't even come near her with us around." "This new roast of coffee I came up is the best one yet!" "This is the most delicious strawberry cheesecake ever! These high-class restaurants really know what they're doing." Category:Females Category:Sheep